tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Darwin
Danny Darwin is a rock star in On a Deadman's Chest. He was played by Yul Vasquez. Early Life Danny is the leader of a band called The Exorcists. The bands lead guitarist is Nick, Danny's friend. One night at one of their concerts, Danny was talking a whole lot of garbage about Nick's wife, Scarlett. After all those insults about Scarlett, Nick walked right off the stage in the middle of the performance. Nick said he refuses to perform until he apologizes to Scarlett, which by the way was not going to happen because he claims that Scarlett will break up the band. Danny went to his dressing room to have a drink, and in his dressing room was Vendetta, Danny's girlfriend. After showing Danny a tattoo of a snake, Vendetta wants to take Danny to the artist she got it from. The next day, Vendetta took Danny to Farouche, the tattoo artist. Danny wanted a tattoo of his choosing, but Farouche refuses, for he only makes tattoos based on a story the person's body tells. There was one he did in Haiti, which cost him his eye because of the story his customer's body told, which the customer did not like. After the tattoo on Danny was complete, it was revealed to be of Nick's wife, Scarlett, and a dragon, which represents the story Danny's body tells; his hatred for Scarlett. Danny left in a huff without paying Farouche, which Farouche then says "You'll pay, soon enough." Crime Danny was mad at Vendetta for talking him into getting the tattoo, so she helps him get the tattoo removed with laser removal surgery. While the surgery is successful in the eyes of the doctor and Vendetta, Danny, on the other hand, still sees Scarlett's face, driving him to a breaking point. On the evening of the bands latest concert, Danny kills Scarlett before the concert. Danny even told Vendetta about the murder Fate Multiple times, Nick tried calling Scarlett, which Danny tells him don't worry about it. As the concert began, Danny was having chest pains and ran off stage to his dressing room, where Vendetta was trying to help. Danny took off his shirt and found the tattoo is back, only this time it shows Scarlett's face bleeding. Now at the breaking point of insanity, he slapped and beats Vendetta for doing this to him. When Vendetta left, the dragon of the tattoo came to life and attacked Danny. Danny broke his mirror, took a piece of it and used it to cut the tattoo off. Fed up with Danny, Vendetta ratted Danny out to Nick, telling him that Danny killed Scarlett. Right when Nick was going to kill Danny for killing Scarlett, he found out that Danny cut off more than the tattoo. Danny cut off his whole chest and torso, revealing his major organs and bleeding to death. In his insane state, Danny's final words before dying were "I killed her, Nick. I killed her twice, man! She kept getting under my skin!!" Ultimately, the band was broken up anyway. Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals